


It Doesn't Matter

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, they meet over tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Dean and Cas meet over the internet, they meet up, Mrs. Novak does not approve but everything ends up nicely, as it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Matter

Cas waited impatiently, snuggling with his favorite blanket with a cup of green tea in one hand, staring at the computer screen.  
He waited a few more minutes before giving up and shifting the mouse to the exit button. A message appeared on the screen.  
Sorry! My dad wanted me to help him out with a few things. I just escaped.  
Cas smiled and set his mug aside, typing quickly.  
You were right, Skype is waaaaaaay better than tumblr, faster.  
Cas waited, shifting left and right until another message appeared.  
Gave up on me, did you?  
Even after two years, thousands of phone calls and several late nights into morning conversations, Cas still got excited whenever Dean messaged him anything cheeky. He took his tea mug, finished it off and used the other to type one word.  
Never.  
Cas imagined Dean grinning at that. There was this one picture Dean had sent them, in the early days of their conversations. It was a picture of him with his brother, Sam. They were lounging on a couch, Sam pretending to kiss him while Dean was grinning stupidly, pushing him away. The caption under it had read, My idiot brother, Sam. Trying to tap THE ass.  
Whenever Cas imagined Dean smile, it was always that carefree, completely unbothered smile in that picture that he imagined.  
The ding notification brought Cas out of his thoughts.  
;-p Excited for tomorrow?  
Cas grinned and speedily replied:  
Yeah, but my brother is coming with me. You might be a pedophile after all.  
Right after he sent it another message appeared.  
Yeah, I know the feeling, my bro is coming with too.  
Cas nodded and wrote:  
Still, I’m excited :-)  
And he was excited, he really was.  
*  
They decided to meet at the park that was nearest to Cas’ house. After two years they realized they were only two cities apart and decided, tentatively on Cas’ part, to finally see each other face to face.  
They knew what each other looked like, they had exchanged picture after picture, of themselves with their brothers or their friends, or alone. Either way, even if they did know what the other looked like, it was nothing compared to seeing each other face to face.  
They met at the park bench, Sam waiting by the swings while Gabriel, Cas’ preferred brother of choice, waited by the slides.  
Dean was standing by the bench, fidgeting as Cas approached him.  
Pictures may speak a thousand words, as many people like to repeat, but nothing can ever compare to the real thing in real time.  
As Cas stood in front of him, he absorbed every inch of him, from his intense green eyes to his strong hands and dirty sneakers.  
Dean watched him as well, with a force that revealed he felt the same.  
In less than a minute they were hugging, in less than two they were kissing.  
Cas had never felt happier.  
*  
Castiel was pissed.  
His mother was being…difficult.  
“I cannot believe you went to see that-that internet friend of yours!” she yelled as she paraded around the kitchen, hair wild, still wearing her bathrobe. Apparently Michael had seen Gabriel and Castiel leave the house and had followed them. Then, like the good little momma’s boy he was, he went ad told the entire tale.  
“Do you know what could have happened? He could have been a rapist!” she said, pointing her finger at Cas. He sat, as patiently as he could, and waited for her steam to blow over.  
“And another thing,” she said, imposing as she stood before him, “How could you lie to me? What if he had killed you? What if he had brought men over to take you away? What if Gabriel had not been enough? What if-“  
“MOM!”   
She stood silent, amazed at Castiel. He took a moment to take a breath before standing up and calmly addressing her.  
“Look,” he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, “I know I made a big mistake, anything could have happened.”  
His mother opened her mouth as if to say something but he quickly cut her off.  
“However,” he pressed, “nothing happened and he’s the same guy who I’ve told you about, with the brother, with the great personality and with a kind heart. And he’s my boyfriend so I want you to accept him.”  
His mother looked at him seriously for a long time and then shrugged her shoulders and sighed.  
“Alright, invite him to dinner.” She said. Castiel smiled bright.  
“But I swear if he starts yipping about being a part of a cult or something you are never to see him again.”  
“Yes ma.”  
•  
The air was tight in the small dining room. Dean and Cas were sitting across from each other with Castiel’s mother at the head of the table. Gabriel and Sam had gone off, pretending to go out when everyone knew they did not want to witness the tense meeting.  
It was going to be a long night.  
“So, Dean Winchester,” his mother began, “are you going to college?”  
Cas audibly swallowed as he served himself mashed potatoes. Dean worked at a mechanic shop near his home. It wasn’t much but it got him and his brother by as he saved money for Sam’s education. Cas knew though, that his mother would see Dean as a bum rather than a caring sibling.  
“No ma’m,” Dean said simply, helping himself to some broccoli.  
“Do you plan on going?” Cas’ mother pressed. Cas held the edge of his seat, his appetite lost.  
“Not for a while.” Dean replied. Mrs. Novak made a noise in the back of her throat and Castiel knew that was a terrible sign.  
They sat in silence for a while, Dean seemed unperturbed by the ordeal, Mrs. Novak kept glancing at him with a look of contempt. Castiel caught her eye and she gave him a meaningful look before returning to her meal.  
Long night, indeed.  
“So if you’re not going to college, what do you do?” Cas’ mother asked. Dean flashed her a charming smile.  
“At my Uncle Bobby’s garage.” Dean answered. Cas almost choked on his water.   
Dean loved Bobby like a father, anyone who knew him and the relationship he had with the adult could see that for miles. Yet, Cas’ mother didn’t know that and even if she did, Cas was sure she would probably still make the same stupid noise in the back of her throat.  
And she did. This time Dean noticed.  
Dean sat straight and looked at Cas’ mother dead in the eyes.  
“You know ma’m,” he began, “I always figured it was important to impress the parents of the person you wanted to date, but this time- I’m not going out of my way.”  
Cas made a move to speak but Dean silenced him with a glare.  
“My brother and I have been orphans for the longest time, even when our parents were around they were too busy doing everything but their actual job, taking care of us. I grew up thinking everything was about my brother and till this day I do. Sammy means everything to me and I would do anything for him, without hesitating. Now, I met Castiel, online, that’s true. But over time I’ve gotten to know him and come to care about him. And the point I’m trying to make, Mrs. Novak is that just like with Sam, I would do anything for Cas. All I’ve ever done is support him and care for him and if you’re too stuck up to realize it, well, that’s your loss.”  
Cas couldn’t breathe.  
His mother looked at Dean long and hard. She looked trapped in time until she visibly loosened her shoulders and gave a quick smile.  
“I like you Dean,” was all she said and she continued eating as though nothing had happened.  
Cas stared at his plate in confusion.  
*  
Dean leaned in for a kiss and Castiel gladly gave it to him. They were lying on Cas’s bed, enjoying each other’s company, taking in every detail as they had done countless of times before. They couldn’t get enough of each other and Cas wouldn’t have it any other way.  
“So, your mom likes me huh?” Dean said, smirking.  
“Yeah yeah, don’t get cocky.” Cas said kissing his jaw. It silenced Dean for a moment, just a moment, before Dean knitted his brows as a stray thought passed through his head.  
“Hey…Sam and Gabe haven’t gotten back from wherever the hell they went and I know your brother was checking out Sam. Cas, I swear if he lays a finger on my brother I’m gonna-“  
Cas silenced him with a kiss and Dean finally gave in.


End file.
